Más alla del descaro
by Tatsumi-Walker
Summary: Actos indecorosos, momentos bochornosos y noches apasionadas que terminan en situaciones incomodas y traumáticas para el espectador. Una serie de shots que llevan a nuestros personajes a protagonizar momentos inapropiados en lugares inadecuados.


El ambiente era cálido y a la vez tenso, olor almizcleño cargado con flor de azahar y Aramis.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos sobre las suaves sabanas de seda, compartiendo su aliento en un apasionado beso en busca de saciar ese frenesí de exitacion.

Aquellas manos firmes y sin titubear surcaban rumbo sur sin un apice de vergüenza, y un solo objetivo; placer.

Su tímida boca probando cada parte de esa suave y tersa piel, mientras su mano toma aquel trozo de carne entre las piernas de su amante.

Un cuerpo sobre el otro. Aquella húmeda lengua se desliza por el lóbulo izquierdo, aprovechando el momento para meterlo en su boca y morder ligeramente de el al tiempo que succiona del mismo.

Besos húmedos recorren su cuello, dejando en el camino marcas carmesí. Y aún sin saciarse, sigue su camino lamiendo cada vez más deseoso, entreteniendose en aquel botón sobre aquel bien formado pecho, arrancando suspiros de placer y uno que otro jadeo de su amante cada que lo muerde y pasa su lengua sobre el.

Sin dejar de dar placer a aquel hombre bajo su cuerpo, sus labios viajan hacia su abdomen mientran toca aquella parte tan íntima ejerciendo la adecuada fuerza y la perfecta velocidad.

Sus ojos se deleitan, aquella vista es magnífica, aquel rostro descompuesto por el placer brindado le hacen estremecer y endurecer al instante.

Un cuerpo aperlado en sudor, labios rojos, hinchados y ligeramente abiertos de los cuales escapan tan sensuales gemidos, su pecho sube y baja rápidamente y todo su cuerpo se contrae.

Músculos tensos, ojos cristalinos y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas es la escena que su vista acapara.

Este deseo de volverse uno solo lo inunda de nuevo, y ante tal sentimiento vuelve al la acción. Su beso fue suave, pero demandante, casi feroz, ambas lenguas se encontraron y danzaron como solo ellas saben, compartiendo aliento y saliva, tan dulce como la miel.

Aumentó la velocidad en el movimiento de su mano, sintiendo aquel líquido preseminal, así que abandonó aquellos labios y recibió gustoso aquel palpitante eje en su boca.

Aquella anhelante boca acoge aquel firme miembro mientras los labios lo apresan. Él cierra sus ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia atrás y arquea su espalda.

Crece sobre esa lengua, aquella que mueve con maestría sobre esa suave carne. Juega con ella trazando círculos, espirales y líneas rectas sintiendo su dureza y la sangre que fluye por las venas.

Aquel hombre reacciona y lo toma de la cabeza, mueve su cadera y embiste con fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensa y aquellas manos aprisionan los finos cabellos.

Ambos hombres no soportan más, y mientras uno frota fuertemente su miembro para liberarse, el segundo alcanza finalmente el éxtasis, arrastrando a su amado a su culminación.

.

"PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"- Souichi despertó de un sobresalto.

Cabello suelto y desordenado, respiración agitada, con el corazón palpitando de tal manera que creyó saldría de su pecho.

Un tono carmín en sus mejillas por aquel sueño húmedo que había tenido hace solo unos segundos donde era él, y nadie más que ÉL quien le daba tales atenciones a su "amigo" logrando despertar en él una tremenda erección.

Pero eso no era lo peor, oh no! Lo peor era la muy notoria humedad entre sus piernas. Tal parece que aquel sueño fue de lo más placentero.

Frustrado y molesto consigo mismo, se puso de pie, tomo una muda de ropa y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la ducha sin molestarse en cambiarse de ropa.

'¿Para qué?' Fue lo que pensó, de igual forma iría a lavarse y no había nadie en casa ya que el menor había salido temprano con la intención de reunirse con su hermano y el fastidioso de su novio, Masaki, así que podría pasearse hasta desnudo por todo el departamento ya que se encontraba solo... O eso es lo que creyó.

"Senpai?"- aquella voz le hizo detenerse en seco. Colocando su muda de ropa discretamente entre sus piernas, volteó a donde aquella voz llamo, encontrándose en el lugar al dueño de dicha voz junto a su hermano y el rubio ese.

"Estás bien? Luces algo... agitado".- el menor se acercó con la intención de tomar su temperatura, ya que la apariencia del mayor parecía dar señales de una fiebre, y no estaba lejos de eso, solo que era otro tipo de calentura.

El joven se acercó para descartar sus sospechas, pero apenas dió un pasó, Souichi retrocedió palideciendo.

"Yo... yo...yo..."- al notar su extraño comportamiento y lo nervioso que se encontraba, se acercó a él colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra tras su cabeza para atraerlo a él, juntar sus frentes y verificar su temperatura.

Souichi al sentir su cercanía y percibir el embriagante aroma que emanaba de él, automáticamente su mente viajo al sueño anterior y su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, por lo que de una manera brusca se separó del menor.

"Estoy bien! No hay necesidad de preocuparse!"- la mirada de Tetsuhiro viajo por el cuerpo de su senpai, y no pasó desapercibido aquella mancha junto a su erección.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y miro al mayor, este se encontraba con un notorio sonrojo y su respiración era agitada. Una vista tentadora pensó el menor.

Trago en seco por tal sensual imagen y si no fuera por sus invitados, lo tomaría en este instante de forma salvaje.

"Senpai..."- susurro Tetsuhiro tocando la mejilla de su senpai y comenzando a acercarse poco a poco.

Su juicio se estaba nublando y su autocontrol se iba al carajo, en pocas palabras, su cerebro no le estaba carburando bien.

Al notar esto Souichi, de un sobresalto se separó de él y entro rápidamente al baño.

"Soy yo, o tú también sientes la tensión sexual?"- pregunto Masaki en un susurro.

"Deberíamos irnos?"- cuestionó Kunihiro. Al escuchar la pregunta, Morinaga salió de su trance y un poco apenado se dirigió a ellos.

Por otra parte, Souichi se encontraba lavando su cuerpo, se maldecia por tener ese endemoniado sueño, por su cuerpo traicionero, pero sobretodo, maldecia a Morinaga por transformar su cuerpo, ya que, según palabras de Souichi, un simple despescuesamiento de ganzo ya no le era suficiente.

Limpio con esmero su cuerpo y cabello, inclusive aquella zona, y no porque esperara algo de acción, NO! El no era un enfermo pervertido, solo lo hacía por higiene.

Al salir de la ducha, se encontró con aquel trío, tomaban café y conversaban amenamente.

Souichi paso junto a ellos después de un seco saludo y una mirada amenazante a aquel rubio y se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar un café y así relajarse unos minutos, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando ya tenía tras de sí mismo a Morinaga susurrando cerca de su oído.

"Senpai, hace un momento... Tú..."

"Cállate!"- grito al momento que se separaba del joven

"Pero senpai, no hay por que mostrarse tímido... Si es lo que senpai desea, yo..."

"Tú nada! Y ya déjame! En lugar de estar aquí de libidinoso, deberías de estar atendiendo a tus invitados! Así que largo! No quiero que el idiota de tu hermano y la niña rubia que tiene como novia se hagan ideas que no son!"- dicho eso salió de la cocina.

Más tarde se llegó la hora de la cena, Tetsuhiro acomodaba cada plato de alimento en la mesa, y aprovechando esto, se colocó Junto a su senpai quedando ambos frente a la pareja invitada.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, la plática era tolerable para Souichi ya que solo eran Tetsuhiro y Kunihiro quienes charlaban, y Masaki solo se mantenía al margen de ella debido a los bufidos que Souichi soltaba cada que él opinaba, lo cual mantenía tranquilo al tirano, pero no toda tranquilidad dura por siempre.

Cuando Morinaga regreso de la cocina trayendo consigo una bandeja con té para todos, le acerco la suya a Souichi y tomo asiento junto a él.

"Ten cuidado al beberlo senpai, está caliente"- la sonrisa que mostraba Morinaga, inquietó a Souichi, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Al tiempo que sus labios tocaron el caliente líquido, sintió como una mano tocaba descaradamente su entrepierna provocándole un sobresalto.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, senpai"- menciono el joven sin retirar la mano.

Souichi le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, pero después de pasar de su estupor, frunció el ceño y pregunto molesto

"Qué. Demonios. Estás. Haciendo" remarcó cada palabra, su voz era filosa y su mirada amenazante. Sin embargo, el joven no se inmutó.

"Solo me preocupo por ti" contesto de forma inocente y presionó más la zona.

Souichi estaba furioso, como se atrevía aquel descarado sinvergüenza a hacer semejante acto indecoroso frente a la gente?!

Pero claro, era Tetsuhiro de quien hablaba! Aquel sinvergüenza era el único que sería capaz de tal cosa!

Decidió no caer en su juego y hacer como si nada, pero aquel joven parecía amar tentar a su suerte por lo que en un acto de valentina o estupidez, libero de aquella prisión aquel miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Souichi trago grueso, aquel movimiento era sumamente placentero, pero tenía que aguantar y no mostrarse débil ante aquel atrevido.

Esto era demaciado! Estaba llegando a su límite y aquel inútil no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse, le irritaba su estúpida sonrisa y su actitud de *aquí no pasa nada* pero si lo que quería era jugar, entonces jugaría!

Souichi bajo su mano y por debajo de la mesa tomo el miembro de Morinaga.

El joven, al sentir aquel brusco tacto sin titubeos, escupió la bebida con la cual se había atragantado y le provocó un ataque de tos deteniendo su movimiento "manual".

Miro a su senpai con asombro, jamás lo vio venir, aquel hombre solo mostraba una arrogante sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción.

Pero no le duró mucho el triunfo y aquella sonrisa arrogante se borró de su rostro por completo.

Morinaga, después de confirmarle a su hermano que estaba bien, volvió al ataque con movimiento más rápidos y presionando más aquel eje.

Souichi se descencajo por un momento, pero no sé quedó atrás, oh no! Haría que Morinaga tragara polvo y se regocijaría sobre ello.

Sus movimientos aumentaron y los del menor igual, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y ambas respiraciones agitadas, a estas alturas ya hasta jadeaban, pero no importaba.

No, no, nada importaba, tan solo el deseo de ganar por el propio orgullo y su ego.

Ambas miradas conectadas. Olvidando todo a su alrededor, concentrándose en su único objetivo; lograr la culminación del otro.

Tan ensimismados estaban el uno con el otro, que olvidaron a cierta pareja frente a ellos.

Estupefactos. Así se encontraban ambos hombres. Aquel movimiento en sus manos, aquellos rostros y sus indecoroso jadeos...

ERAN UN PAR DE DESCARADOS! Hacer tal cosa frente a otros era totalmente irrespetuoso! Dónde quedaba el pudor y el decoro?!

Esto era inaudito! Inaceptable! Desvergonzado! Un total descaro y falta de respeto! Esto... Esto... Esto era..."SUFICIENTE!" -grito el mayor de los Morinaga al ponerse de pie

"USTEDES... NO SON MAS QUE UN PAR DE DESVERGONZADOS! ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVEN?!"- furico, miro a su hermano menor

"Y TÚ, TETSUHIRO! ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INVITARNOS A TU HOGAR PARA DAR TAN INDECOROSO ESPECTÁCULO?!"-miro a su pareja, lo tomo de brazo y lo jalo en dirección a la salida " Masaki, nos vamos!"

"He-hermano! Espera! Yo... Yo, lo siento! Me deje llevar!"

Ignorando a su hermano menor, Kunihiro salió de aquel departamento hecho furia y sumamente avergonzado junto a su pareja y lo único que escucho el menor fue la puerta siendo azotada.

Se sintió avergonzado por lo ocurrido, haber olvidado su presencia fue inaceptable!

Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza resonó en el lugar, y al girarse pudo ver a un furioso y avergonzado Souichi, aquel hombre transpiraba rabia por los poros y el aura negra y amenazante que desprendía lo hizo temblar.

"Se-senpai... Yo... Yo..."

"Tú...MALDITO IDIOTA!"- Un segundo golpe resonó, pero esta vez en su mejilla "POR CULPA TUYA FUI PARTICIPE DE TAN DESCARADO ACTO!" Tú y tu maldita manía de superarte en el descaro! No con forme con eso me arrastras en tus sucios actos sinvergüenzas!

Al ver que el joven no reaccionaba le enfureció aún más, cómo era posible que no mostrará arrepentimiento alguno? "Oye, Morinaga! ¡¿Siquiera estás escuchandome?!"

"Senpai... Tú... Tú aún lo tienes de fuera"- Souichi bajo la mirada y en efecto, su miembro aún duro estaba al descubierto.

Con un mayor sonrojo se dispuso a cubrirse y guardar dicho tesoro, pero el joven fue más rápido y arrojó al suelo al mayor posicionándose entre sus piernas con intención de probar aquella hombría. Al parecer no temía a la muerte.

lamió una gota de liquido preseminal de su glande hinchado por la excitación provocándole un gran gemido desde lo mas profundo de su garganta.

Las caderas le comienzan a temblar y su respiración cada vez es mas irregular, su pecho sube y baja debido a aquellas caricias.

Rodeando el glande con sus labios, el menor dibujo delicados círculos con su lengua, observando como reaccionaba su cuerpo ante aquellas caricias.

Ve como se estremece con cada toque, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y la tensión en su cuerpo ante tal goce... devora con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionando esa zona tan íntima provocando la culminación del hombre bajo su cuerpo el cual con un grito ahogado descargo un liquido caliente y cremoso que golpeo el fondo de aquella garganta e inundo el interior de esa boca haciéndolo tragar por instinto.

"I-idiota... Igual te mataré"

"Me parece justo... Pero antes de que me mates, haré que valga la pena"

Después de aquellas palabras, ambos cuerpos se volvieron uno, amándose en distintas posiciones y lugares, aunque después de aquella placentera noche, aquel joven no volvió a ver la luz del sol en una semana debido al reposo que tuvo que llevar después de aquellos golpes.

FIN.

.

Este OneShot también fue inspirado en un meme que hace tiempo hice! ?

Si bien la idea principal era hacer algo serio, romántico y erótico, por alguna razón vino a mi mente aquel meme y no me pude resistir ? mi mano cobro vida propia y pues como ven, ese fue el resultado...


End file.
